ABC's, 123's Toddler Countries!
by TeaPartyPoison
Summary: Welcome to the World Preschool! A child care facility run by 'Mr. Rome' and his partner-in-crime, 'Mr. Germania.' These are the daily lives and stories of the children that attend said preschool. Requests are being taken! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for clicking on this fanfiction! Well, this first chapter is complete crap. I just wanted to get this posted, and be able to tell people what will happen with this fanfiction. You guys can send in your requests for certain pairings or characters, and I'll post a chapter about their day in preschool. Yes, even pairings I'm COMPLETELY against! (Like.. FrUK and Franada and Pruhano.) I promise that they will be longer and better than this chapter. I know I can write so much better than this piece of crap chapter. Oooh! If you have a storyline request for a chapter with a certain pairing or character, I'll do that too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

"Come on, Arthur," The tall woman squatted in front of her son, holding her hand out in front of him, "Give me your toy. You can have him back when I come pick you up."

"Mummy..." The toddler whined, holding his soft rabbit plushie to his chest closely, "Nu-Uh. Minty needs to stay with me." Tears were in Arthur's eyes. He desperately wanted to keep Minty with him.

"There's stuffed bunnies in the playroom, Arthur," Said the accented German man watching the mother and son. His long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, "And there's other children you can play with. What if you leave Minty somewhere and can't find him? You don't want to lose Minty."

It was Arthur Kirkland's first day at World Preschool. His mum told him not to bring his stuffed animals, but the boy had hidden his favorite, Minty, inside of his unicorn backpack. Arthur had made the mistake of pulling Minty out if the unicorn in the car. Mum was less than pleased.

"Arthur, I promise I'll feed Minty and play with him at work." She held onto the plushie's soft, green ear, "I'm going to be late."

The British boy sniffled and kissed the green rabbit's plastic eye. Slowly he handed his 'friend' over to his mum. The brunette woman smiled kissed her son's forehead.

"Thank you, love." She said softly, "Have fun at preschool." Arthur's mum stood up and walked out to her car. The tall German took Arthur's hand and took him into the playroom.

When the German told him to have fun and let go of his hand, Arthur immediately ran over to the pile of stuffed animals. He frantically searched for one that caught his eye. There was a white polar bear that Arthur seemed drawn to. The toddler picked it up and hugged it close to his chest.

"Hey! Are you new?" A loud boy sat down next to Arthur and looked at the stuffed bear, "That's Mattie's favorite toy! His name's Kumajirou!"

Arthur tried to ignore the American boy. He truly wanted to be left alone right now. Just him and his substitute for Minty.

"Were you crying?" The American poked Arthur's red cheek and examined his wet eyes.

Arthur nodded.

The loud boy huffed and stood up, putting his hands on his hips, "Did Ivan say something mean? I hate Ivan! He made Toris cry yesterday!"

"N-No," Arthur piped up, petting Kumajirou's soft fur, "Mummy didn't let me bring Minty."

"Is that all?" The boy laughed, "Man, you're such a baby! I'm Alfred!"

Arthur scooted away from Alfred a bit, "I'm Arthur."

A bell was heard and toddlers started to run inside, screaming and laughing. Arthur stood up and Alfred grabbed his hand, running into a room adjacent from the playroom. Along the way, Arthur dropped Kumajirou, and the polar bear was picked up by a blonde boy with wavy hair.

.~.

All the children were sitting around a big circular carpet in the other room. When Arthur looked closer, he realized the carpet had the design of the world. He took his seat on the blue ocean water, in between Alfred and the boy who picked up Kumajirou. Arthur guessed that was the Matthew boy Alfred talked about.

"_Buon giorno_, children!" A man with a stubbled chin and curly hair stepped into the room.

All the children glanced at each other, not knowing what their teacher just said.

"_Buon giorno, Nonno_!" The younger of the two Italian brothers spoke above the silence. His older brother, who was sitting next to him, hit his brother's arm.

"He means 'good morning.' _Buon giorno _is 'good morning' in Italian." The man with the long blonde hair followed after the Italian man.

"Ohhh!"

"I get it, Mr. Rome!"

"B-Bun g-girno, da-kaze!"

Mr. Rome chuckled and picked the Korean boy up into his arms, "_Buon giorno_, Yong Soo."

Yong Soo giggled and pressed his small hands onto Mr. Rome's chest, repeating what his teacher had just said.

Arthur sighed and ran his hands along the blue carpet. The blonde man, who Arthur later found out was named Mr. Germania, made Mr. Rome set Yong Soo down on the world rug and hushed the class.

.~.

"Hey, Artie."

Arthur took a bite of his carrot and looked over at Alfred, who was sitting next to him. The class had just gotten out of their storytime with Mr. Rome and Mr. Germany. They were at their lunch break now with Mrs. Greece and Ms. Egypt.

"What, Alfred?" Arthur blinked his big, green eyes at Alfred.

"Are we friends?"

Arthur swung his feet back and forth. Alfred had been one of the few kids here that have talked to him so far, actually. He and Matthew chatted a bit after storytime, and a stupid French frog, named Francis or something, came up to Arthur and offered him a dandelion he said he was 'giving away to all the pretty English boys.'

"I guess so," Arthur shrugged, "Just don't talk so loud around me."

"Yes!" Alfred cheered, "You can be my sidekick, since I'm the hero! We'll rescue pretty girls like Ms. Egypt and Mrs. Greece!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked over at Alfred's lunchbox. His eyes landed on the pudding cup. Alfred noticed this and looked over at Arthur's lunch.

"I'll trade you my pudding cup for your juice box." Alfred offered.

Arthur smiled, for the first time of that day. If he had a friend like Alfred that would gladly trade him chocolate pudding for a juice box, maybe he wouldn't need to bring Minty to preschool.

"Gladly."

…**Now that I reread this chapter, I'm kind of tempted to rewrite it. XD**

**I also think it's cute how I made the kids call all the teachers 'Mr. Rome' and 'Ms. Egypt.' Those aren't their real names, but it just adds to the story, yes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I started writing this chapter last night at like… midnight. XD For the requests, I'm just going to go in the order that they were requested in. So, this chapter will be the Italy brothers, next chapter will be Roderich, then RoChu, Spamano, Prussia, Poland, and ChinaxJapan. Jegus, I'm gonna write like… all day and try to get most of these done.**

**TO MY PRUSSIA- Ah? I didn't know you were thinking of doing this! Fusososo, my apologies, Gil! I got this idea when I was um… 'babysitting' these three year olds the other day. I realized 'Oh, wow! All these children are so adorable! Almost as cute as Romano!' So I started to write this!**

…**Just for the record. I was really babysitting. You can thank those cute little kids Evan, Addie, Bryce, and Brooklyn for giving me the idea for this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

"_Nonno!_ I'm ready for school!" Feliciano called from the top of the stairs. He had woken up early and got himself ready for preschool all by himself. Usually, Feliciano would whine and complain that he needed help getting dressed and brushing his hair, but today he wanted to be early. His friend, Kiku, said he was bringing a surprise for sharing time today! Feliciano couldn't wait! If Kiku said he would bring a surprise, the Japanese boy wouldn't disappoint. He always had the most interesting things from a place called 'J-Pan.' Also, Caesar told him last night that they were all riding to school with Mr. Germania. That means Feliciano could play with Ludwig even before they got to school!

"You're already ready for school, Feli?" Caesar, known as Mr. Rome to Feliciano's classmates, asked. The teacher was amazed. Usually he'd have to run up the stairs to pull the two brothers out of a fight that would happen because Feliciano was, as quoted by Lovino, 'being a big baby and whining about not knowing what to wear.'

"Yes!" Feliciano said proudly. He was ready, alright. Except for the boy's untied shoes.

"We still have some time before Mr. Germania gets here with Ludwig and Gilbert. Go wake your brother up and I'll put some pasta in your lunch!"

Feliciano squealed in excitement and ran into his and Lovino's room. Riding to school with Ludwig, Kiku was going to do show-and-tell, and he got pasta in his lunch! Today was going to be the best day ever!

"_Fratello! Fratello!_ Wake up, wake up!" Feliciano climbed up onto his older brother's bed and shook him by his shoulders, "_Nonno_ said he was going to put pasta in our lunches if I woke you up!"

The older brother's eyes slowly opened, and he was not happy. Lovino sat up and pushed Feliciano off of him, "I wasn't ready to wake up, Feli!" He grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Loviiiiiiii," Feliciano whined and pulled on the blankets, "But today is Kiku's turn for show-and-tell! Also_, Nonno_ said we were all going to ride in Mr. Germania's car to school!"

The older Italian brother groaned, "Another reason not to get up. I'll have to sit in the car with a bunch of potatoes."

"Please wake up, _Fratello_?"

"No."

"Pleeaase?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!" Lovino jumped up out of the warm safety of his blankets and smacked his little brother hardly on the side of his head. The two fell to the ground and wrestled on the carpet. Feliciano screamed and cried for his '_Nonno_' until Caesar came running up the stairs and pulled the two boys apart.

Ah, yes. Yet another typical Wednesday morning in the Vargas household.

.~.

Lovino glared at the three idiots sitting beside him. It's not like he could move away, since he was strapped in his carseat. He sat next to the white-haired potato, and the really stupid one named Ludwig was on the other side of his potato brother. Feliciano sat on the opposite side. The three of them were engrossed with the kid's show that played on the DVD player in front of them.

Lovino didn't care for the show, they watched the same DVD whenever they rode to school with Mr. Germania. Instead, he focused on the two adults in the front seat. Caesar's hand was holding onto Mr. Germania's, while his other hand drove the SUV. Lovino blinked in confusion. Wasn't Mr. Germania a man? And Caesar was obviously a man too. The child didn't understand.

"_Nonno?_" Lovino piped up.

"What is it, Lovi?" Caesar looked at him through the mirror, "Are you ready to tell Feliciano 'sorry' for hitting him?"

"No..." Lovino said quietly, swinging his feet back and forth, "How come you're holding hands with Mr. Germania? Is Mr. Germania a girl?"

This made Lovino's grandpa start to laugh, "Of course he's not, Lovino! You don't have to be in love with a woman!"

"Caesar!" Mr. Germania hissed, "Lovino's five! I honestly don't think he's old enough to know about that!"

"Oh why not, Aldrick? He's better off learning about homosexuality in a positive way, other than from some homophobic loser kid when he's in middle school!"

Aldrick sighed and looked out the window, "I don't think you could corrupt your grandchildren's minds anymore. Go ahead."

The SUV pulled to a red light, and Caesar leaned over and kissed Aldrick's cheek, causing the German man to blush heavily.

Lovino cocked his head to the side. So... he didn't have to like girls?

"Lovino, when you're older and wish with all your heart that you want to... be more than friends with someone, don't let their gender get in the way of your feelings. When it comes to love, gender is meaningless."

"That sounds like something Francis said." Lovino leaned back in the carseat. He understood a little bit... but Caesar's explanation was a bit confusing to the five year old.

The rest of the car ride was followed by silence for Lovino, except for the laughter of the kids beside him. The Italian boy sighed and picked up the pair of headphones. He tuned into the show that he'd seen a million times.

Well, watching it one more time wouldn't hurt.

.~.

Feliciano watched as his classmates started to arrive. He kept his eyes peeled for Kiku from the playroom as he also made a house of blocks with Ludwig and Feliciano. Gilbert was in the classroom, his eyes pressed to the glass walls of the chick incubator they were hatching for something called a 'project.' There were three eggs in the incubator, and after much whining and complaining to his '_Vati_,' Mr. Germania let Gilbert scribble 'awesome little bird' all over one of the eggs. But anyways, back to the Italians.

"Feliciano-Kun!" A boy with blonde hair called. Feliciano looked up and frowned a bit in confusion. He sounded like Kiku, and had the same face as his friend. But the boy had blonde hair and was wearing a headset microphone. He was also adorned in a white, yellow, and black sailor suit.

"Feliciano-Kun! It's me, Kiku!"

"A-Are you sure?" Feliciano stood up from the block house, "You don't look like Kiku..."

"It's cosplay, Feliciano-Kun. My big sister made it for me. She said that I was going to be Katmine Len, and she was going to be Hotsun Miku at her next 'anime convention.'"

"Wow!" Felciano said in awe, "That's so cool! Even though I don't know who Katmine Len and Hotsun Miku are. But I didn't even recognize you when you came in! It's like a secret spy disguise! Maybe I should ask your sister to make me a secret spy disguise too!"

"Oh, hello Kiku." Ludwig stood up and looked at Kiku's outfit, "That's a nice Halloween costume you have there. But... Halloween is still two weeks away."

"It's not a Halloween costume, Ludwig-San! It's a cosplay!" Kiku explained as he shoved his Pokémon backpack into his cubby, "My sister made it for me for when she takes me to an anime convention. But I wanted to wear it for show-and-tell. I also brought this DVD." The Japanese boy pulled out a DVD from his backpack, "It's called 'Hamtaro.' My sister lets me watch it whenever I go into her room."

"Aw!" Feliciano took the DVD out of Kiku's hands, "They're all so cute, Kiku! I like the white one with the blue bows!"

"This looks fascinating Kiku," Ludwig smiled a tiny bit, "But why is one hamster wearing a bag on it's head?"

Lovino stood up and pushed the block house over with his foot. He walked over to his brother and his equally idiotic friends. Except for Ludwig. He was dumber than a brick in Lovino's mind.

"What're you idiots fussing about?" Lovino looked over Feliciano's shoulder at the DVD box, "...Are we seriously going to watch a movie about talking hamsters?"

"Yes! Fratello, won't this be great?" Feliciano turned around and handed the DVD to Lovino, "Look how cute they all are!"

Lovino held the case in his hands. He looked at the back cover, trying to read the summary to the best of his ability. Finally, Lovino gave up and just stared at the huge eyes that the orange and white hamster smiled at him with. Lovino shuddered and handed the movie back to Feliciano, "That's fucking creepy!"

Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku all gasped in unison, "You said a bad word!"

"Lovino!" Mr. Rome called from the supply closet, "Get over here!"

And that's when Lovino Vargas spent his morning isolated from the playroom, helping Mrs. Greece tape schoolwork to the walls.

.~.

The bell rang, and all of the kids shoved their way into the classroom. Feliciano sat down at the tip of Antarctica in between Lovino and Ludwig. Feliciano felt a little sorry for his brother. Antonio wasn't at school today, so Lovino didn't really have anyone to play with besides Feliciano and his friends.

The class started to settle down when Ms. Egypt hushed them. She motioned for Kiku to come into the room. The little boy nervously made his way into the center of the world rug, standing right in the middle of Africa. He held his Hamtaro DVD tightly against his chest and glanced around the room. Slowly, he set it down on the rug and took a deep breath.

"Th-This is my cosplay outfit my sister made for me. It's supposed to look like Katmine Len—"

"Cat?"

"Kiku's a Cat?"

"Meow!"

Mr. Germania sighed and made the class quiet down again. He stood next to the nervous Japanese boy, just in case he needed some help, "Kiku's not a cat."

"Len isn't a cat," Kiku shook his head, "His last name just sounds like a kitty. But, my older sister made herself a Hotsun Miku outfit, and then made me a Katmine Len outfit. She said that when you go to something called an 'anime convention,' you have to dress up like an anime character. S-Sort of like Halloween, I guess."

"I want to cosplay!" One of the students whined.

"Let's go to an amine convention for a field trip, Mr. Rome!"

"It's anime, stupid! Not 'amine!'"

"I'll cosplay as Ash from Pokémon!" Another piped up.

"No way! I'll cosplay as Spongebob, since he's the most awesome anime character ever!"

"S-Spongebob Squarepants isn't an anime, Gilbert," Kiku sighed, "Animes are like Pokémon, and Sailor Moon, and Kiki's Delivery Service."

"Quiet down, kids," Mr. Germania said a few times, and the class was quiet once more, "Does anyone have any questions for Kiku?" Some hands shot up, and Mr. Germania picked on Heracles, Mrs. Greece's son.

"Is Katmine Len a cat?'

"N-No," Kiku shook his head to his friend, "Katmine Len is a singing robot. Sorry, Heracles."

"Let's see…" Mr. Germania looked at all the hands, "Yao."

"What anime is Katmine Len from?"

"Something called Vocaloid," Kiku shrugged, "My sister listens to a lot of Vocaloid music, and has posters of all the characters on her walls. I've never seen her watch the show, though."

"Feliciano." Mr. Germania smiled a bit as Feliciano's hand slowly went down.

"Can we watch Hamtaro, Kiku?"

"U-Uh, if it's okay with Mr. Rome…" Kiku looked over at his teacher hopefully, who was standing behind Lovino just in case the boy hit Feliciano again.

"Maybe, Kiku," The man smiled at him, "I'll look at it while you're at lunch. If it's alright, we'll watch it when you guys are supposed to be taking naps."

Feliciano cheered, along with Kiku and a few others. Lovino, on the other hand, had a nervous feeling in his gut. Those hamster's eyes on the case scared the little boy. If he had to sit thorugh an hour of that, Lovino didn't know what he'd do. Especially without Antonio here.

.~.

"What'd you get in your lunch, Feliciano-Kun?"

Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Lovino, Gilbert, and Francis all sat at a picnic table outside of the preschool building. Other kids around them were playing. They decided to play and then eat, unlike everyone else.

"Pasta," Feliciano grinned and took a bite, "Ve~ _Nonno_ makes the best pasta ever!"

Lovino looked down at his lunch. He didn't get any pasta, and it made him a little sad. He jumped down from the bench and snuck inside the building. Lovino knocked on his grandpa's office door and Mr. Rome opened it. Mr. Rome was in the middle of eating his lunch and watching Hamtaro, just to make sure it was okay for the class.

"_Nonno_?" Lovino climbed onto his lap and looked down at Mr. Rome's lunch. Pasta. Just like Feliciano's, "How come I didn't get any pasta in my lunch?"

Caesar looked down at his grandson, "You tried to beat up Feliciano this morning, Lovi. And then when we got here, you said a bad word to him and his friends."

"I told you sorry though, _Nonno!_"

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me," Caesar lifted Lovino up and set him on the ground. He stood up and reached into the mini-fridge that was shared amongst the teachers, and pulled out a red container of pasta, just like Feliciano's.

"This is your pasta I packed for you this morning, Lovi." Rome set it on his desk, "If you tell Feliciano sorry and give him a hug, I'll heat up the pasta and give it to you."

Lovino pouted a bit. He didn't want to tell that wimp he was sorry! But, delicious pasta was on the line! Instead of fighting it, Lovino gave his grandpa a little nod and the man picked him up again, carrying him outside to the picnic table.

"Feli?" Caesar tapped Feliciano's shoulder, "Lovi has something to say to you." Caesar set Lovino down onto the concrete. His grandpa seriously wanted him to apologize in public?

Feliciano jumped down from the bench, pasta sauce smeared all over his face. He stood in front of his older brother, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "What is it, _Fratello?_"

Lovino huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm sorry I beat you up this morning. And that I said a bad word to you and your friends."

Feliciano smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Lovino tightly. Feliciano buried his face in his brother's shirt, "It's okay, _Fratello!_ I know you were just mad! Plus, my arm doesn't hurt so bad anymore, so I'm not angry!"

Lovino blushed lightly. He tried to look tough by rolling his eyes and glaring up at Mr. Rome. But in the end, he hugged Feliciano back.

"...You got pasta sauce all over my shirt, you little idiot!"

.~.

Feliciano laid down on America in the classroom. He laid his head on his pillow and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. His eyes were fixed on the little hamsters that ran across the TV screen at the front of the dark room. Lovino sat beside him on his pillow, happily eating his belated pasta lunch. He kept his eyes away from the screen. Those hamsters scared him!

"_Fratello?_" Feliciano tapped his brother's leg, "What's wrong? How come you're not watching the movie?"

"I'm just not," Lovino shrugged, looking down at his almost-empty pasta bowl. He took the last bite and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "I'm tired. I don't want to watch this show."

"Why not? It's so cute."

Lovino laid down on his stomach, his head in the pillow. He hid his eyes from the cute little hamsters, that for some odd reason terrified Lovino. Felicano frowned and snuggled up beside his older brother. Lovino turned his head to Feliciano and looked at him.

"It's okay to be scared, Lovi." Feliciano reached for his brother's hand and squeezed it lightly, "I'll hold your hand."

Lovino blushed lightly and turned his attention to the screen. His little brother's fingers laced with his own and suddenly, the hamster's huge eyes weren't so terrifying anymore. After another episode of Hamtaro, Lovino slipped into a deep sleep.

.~.

"F-Feliciano?"

Lovino walked out of the bathroom and into his and his brother's bedroom. It was time for them to go to bed, and Lovino couldn't shake a feeling off of his shoulder.

"Hm? What, _Fratello?_" Feliciano jumped on his bed, his pajamas on and all ready to go to sleep.

"This is going to sound really stupid and wimpy…." Lovino muttered.

"Ve, just say it Lovi!" Feliciano giggled and stopped bouncing, starting to climb under his covers.

"…Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Feliciano blinked, "Sure. But why?"

Lovino blushed heavily and climbed into his younger brother's bed, "I can't get that stupid hamster's eyes out of my head! What if it comes and tries to eat me?"

"Hamtaro won't eat you, _Fratello!_" Feliciano giggled, "Hamtaro eats sunflower seeds!"

"It's stupid, shut up." Lovino grumbled and closed his eyes. He felt Feliciano hold onto his hand again, "Stupid kid…" He whispered and slowly fell asleep.

Today wasn't half bad.

**Nonno-Grandpa in Italian (Obviously.)**

**If you guys didn't know who Katmine Len and Hotsun Miku were as soon as you saw the names, I'm going to kill you. **

**For all of you who I'm going to kill, it was Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku from the awesomer (than Prussia) VOCALOID.**

**Next up will be Roderich! Oh, and you'll only understand the 'J-Pan' joke at the beginning if you were at the Kintoki-Con masquerade. That Edward Elric skit was AMAZIIING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating the past couple of days! I was really busy, and it was hard to write this. I've never written Roddy as a main character, so this was hard. It's a little short because I didn't really know what to write. But after this, I'll try to update daily!**

**Oh, and remember how Austria and Switzerland were friends as children? I use that in this chapter.**

**I would like to thank my Prussia (LizzyVanBeethoven) for helping me come up with storylines for the next few chapters! You're awesome! But I think you already know that… I'll put in dear Ol' Fritz just because I love you!**

**Cifer10-Why yes. Yes I am.**

**Alice Stein- Mm, a request it a request! I've never written Mathias in my life before, but I love to read DenNor fics. Maybe I'll try my hand at it…**

**Clueless Uke- Of course Spongebob is an anime! If Prussia says it's anime, it's anime!**

**Timpeni- VOCALOID IS MORE AWESOME THAN PRUSSIA BECAUSE IT GOES PAST AWESOME.**

**BlackWindButterfly- Ah, keep in mind that they ARE a couple. One child will find them doin' the dirty in a supply closet sooner or later…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

"Roderich, come on!" Elizavetha urged the Austrian child. Her, Gilbert, and his two friends were playing in the wet, muddy sand. Roderich, on the other hand, was standing on the cement just outside the sandbox. The Austrian boy stared at them in disgust. Why would he want to get himself all wet and dirty from the sand?

"I'd rather not. Why would I want to get wet and end up being all cold and sandy when we go inside?" Roderich sighed, "I don't understand, Elizavetha." He glanced at the top of the play structure. His friend Vash was shooting foam darts at anyone who dared try to climb up. It wasn't wet from the night's rain on top of the structure. It was covered by a green umbrella.

Roderich made his way over there and walked up the steps. Vash whirled around and pointed his Nerf gun at the boy. He lowered it when he realized it was only Roderich, "Is anyone with you, Roddy?"

The Austrian shook his head, "It's not good to hog the slides to you and Lily. And don't call me 'Roddy,' either! Gilbert already calls me that enough..."

"Roderich." Vash laughed, "I wouldn't shoot them if they didn't pull Lily's braids!"

"You know they only do that 'cause they like her..." Roderich muttered.

"What was that?" Vash put his hand on his hip.

"N-Nothing." Roderich blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"Big Brother..." Lily whined, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Can I please get down?" Lily sat cross-legged in the corner.

"You can go when we go inside." Just as Vash said that, it started to rain heavily, and the class hurried inside. Roderich ran over to the plastic electric piano in the corner. He sat down and pressed some of the keys, trying to make his own song.

"What'cha doin' Roddy?" Roderich looked up. Gilbert was standing over him, a wide smirk on his face. His two friends, Antonio and Francis, were standing behind him. Antonio had a sippy-cup full of juice in his mouth, while Francis was teasing him playfully.

"Playing my piano," Roderich pointed to the plastic toy, "And it'd be much more enjoyable if you left."

The two of them bickered and argued for a bit, before Roderich decided to ignore him and continue to play. Francis shoved Antonio and the Spanish boy tripped. The loose cap on his sippy-cup came undone and apple juice spilled all over the electric piano.

Roderich panicked, pressing random keys. No sounds came. The little Austrian boy's eyes filled with tears, and he cried into his sleeve. The piano was the only toy he liked to play with!

"U-Uh, Roderich!" Antonio sat down next to him, picking up the cap to his cup, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the piano!"

Break the piano. Those words made Roderich cry harder. He felt himself being lifted into a teacher's arms and carried out of the room. He was set down in he classroom and found himself looking into Ms. Egypt's kind eyes.

"What happened, Roderich?" She said softly.

Roderich wiped his nose on his sleeve and tried to tell the story, "G-Gil and his friends b-broke the pi-piano!" When he said 'broke the piano,' little Roderich cried uncontrollably. Ms. Egypt picked him up again and tried to get him to calm down.

"It's okay, Roddy," She comforted him, "I promise we'll try to get a new piano, okay?"

Roderich lifted his face off of her shoulder and looked up at Ms. Egypt. He finally started to calm down a bit more. He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"In the mean time," She carried Roderich over to a closet labeled 'TEACHERS ONLY' and opened the door. Inside was a grown-up piano! She set Roderich down and wheeled it out. The boy's crying subsided when his teacher pulled up two chairs, "You can play this piano with me."

.~.

Roderich was walking home. He only lived a few houses away from the preschool, so his parents trusted him to walk home safely.

"Hey! Preschooler!"

Roderich stopped. He knew that voice anywhere. Sadiq, he was a kindergartener. Heracles had gotten in many fights with him. Slowly, he turned around and saw the tan child walking over to him, a huge smirk on his face.

"You're that piano-fucker that's friends with Gilbert, huh?"

Roderich gasped. Like the rest of his preschool class, they knew no one should ever, ever say a bad word. But, since Sadiq scared Roderich, he slowly nodded.

"Then I guess you can take his punishment for him, then!" Sadiq grabbed onto Roderich's arms and yanked his backpack off of his shoulders.

"Let me go!" Roderich fought back, kicking Sadiq's shins. But the kindergartener was stronger than him. He kept one arm around Roderich and emptied the contents of his backpack out onto the sidewalk.

"Oh? What's all this?" Sadiq picked up a notebook. On the inside were crudely drawn pictures of Roderich and all of his friends. Sadiq examined one picture of Roderich and Vash together, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" The five-year-old squealed, trying to get out of the bully's grasp. He watched in horror as Sadiq started to rip the drawings out of the notebook and crumple them up.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Roderich!" Vash was running down the sidewalk, Lily trying to keep up with her older brother. The Swiss boy was holding his Nerf gun high above his head. He jumped onto Sadiq's back, kitting him hardly with the plastic toy.

"Get off of me!" Sadiq cried, throwing Vash off of him. He shoved Roderich onto the ground beside him and looked at the two boys, "Stupid queers." He muttered and ran off.

Vash looked over at his friend, who was about to break out in tears once more. He gathered the spilled contents and shoved them into his backpack.

"Th-Thanks for helping me out, Vash." Roderich said quietly.

"Big Brother!" Lily ran up to the two, "Big brother! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lily," Vash stood up, dusting himself off. He helped Roderich up and grabbed his toy gun, "Let's walk home with Roderich."

"Of course," She nodded, holding onto her big brother's hand. Vash wrapped his other hand around Roderich's and walked him home.

.~.

"Close your eyes, Roddy." Gilbert told his friend. The Austrian was outside on the playground when the little German boy walked over to him. Roderich was still a little bitter about the incident with the piano from a few days ago, but he closed his eyes and held onto Gilbert's hand. Roderich felt himself enter the preschool building and walk into the playroom, "Now, open."

Roderich smiled widely. Elizavetha was holding a brand new toy piano out for her Austrian friend. On the top of the toy, in shiny purple letter stickers, it spelled 'Roddy's Piano.'

"Me 'n Ms. Egypt got this for you." Elizavetha said as Roderich took the piano, "She spelled out your name on the top, though."

"Th-Thank you, Lizzy!" Roderich wrapped his arms around her tightly and sat down on the carpet, flicking the switch of the toy on.

Now, what song to play…

**UURRGH. Crap. That's what this is. I really need to stop being so pessimistic. I'm just not used to writing cute little Roddy! I failed this request…**

**Next up is RoChu! That one should be a bit better, since I completely love the both of them! Heck, I already have the storyline for them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PSSHWEEAAOOO. We're taking a few steps back. TO BEFORE ARTHUR CAME TO OUR LOVELY PRESCHOOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

"YES HE DOES!"

"Stupidhead!"

"Wuss!"

Ivan and Alfred were in a heated fight out on the playground. It all started with who was going to play with the new boy, Yao. It then got into if Superman could take out the whole country of Russia, and that's where Ivan had his last straw, "You don't even know what a wuss is!" The Russian boy shoved Alfred.

"Uh, ah... it means you like to wear dresses! Wuss!" Alfred stepped forward again and shoved Ivan back.

"No, you're a wuss!" Ivan tackled Alfred to the ground and the two were locked in a furious fight. The crowd they had drawn started to cheer them on, rooting for whoever they thought would win.

Ivan felt himself being pulled away from Alfred, just as the American was trying to choke him with his scarf. He looked over at Alfred, who was being held by Mr. Germania. One of the lens on his glasses was shattered, and he had a black eye forming.

Mr. Rome picked Ivan up and carried him inside to his office. He gave him a tissue for his bleeding nose and a band-aid for the cuts on his knuckles, "Ivan, what was all that about?"

"W-Well, I was playing in the sandbox with Y-Yao and Alfred came over, telling Yao he had to play with him. I told Alfred that Yao wanted to play with me and Alfred wasn't allowed to play with us," Ivan took a deep breath and pressed the tissue to his nose, "A-And then we started arguing and he said that S-Superman was gonna kill all of R-Russia and he called me a wuss but I'm not a wuss because I don't wear dresses!"

"Ivan..." Mr. Rome pinched the bridge of his nose, "Superman isn't going to kill all of Russia. But you can't just tell Alfred he can't play with you two. Everyone needs to get along,"

"Alfred's a big stupidhead though."

Mr. Rome sighed, "Ivan..."

The door opened and Ms. Egypt stepped in, "Caesar, we still need to pick up the registrations from the daycare."

"Right. I forgot about that," Mr. Rome smiled and leaned back in his chair. His eyes rested on his coworker's breasts, and then they trailed a bit lower, "Aegyptus, did I ever tell you how nice your ass-"

"Shut up before I have you filed for sexual harassment," Ms. Egypt glared at him, and then glanced with Ivan, "Aldrick won't be very happy if he hears you talking like that. Besides, you shouldn't be talking like that in front of the children."

"Aldrick knows how I am, Aegyptus," Mr. Rome chuckled, "When do I need those papers into the office?"

"By the end of the day."

Mr. Rome stood up, "Ivan, will you do me a big favor?"

Ivan nodded.

"Will you go over to the daycare and tell the teacher that Mr. Rome needs the list of students coming to his class next year? It'll get you away from Alfred, and I'll let you bring one of your friends with you."

Ivan quickly nodded and jumped out of his chair. He threw his tissue away in the garbage can and got the empty folder from Ms. Egypt.

"Yao Yao~" Ivan walked out to the gated playground, his eyes scanning for the small Chinese boy. He finally spotted Yao, who was playing tag with all of his cousins on the grass. With an innocent smile on his face, Ivan walked up to him and poked his shoulder.

"Hm?" Yao turned around, a little scared of the Russian who called him his friend, "O-Oh, hi Ivan, aru."

"Yao will come with me to the daycare, da?"

"Er, uh, I guess so..." Yao shrugged, "B-But why?"

"Mr. Rome asked me to get something for him, da? He said I could bring a friend, and I want to being Yao." Ivan grabbed onto Yao's hand and dragged him into the classroom, "Mr. Rome!" He called, "I'm ready to go!"

Mr. Rome stepped out of his office and handed the two a paper that had the room number on it. Ivan and Yao stepped out the front door of the preschool and looked down the long hallway.

"You don't need to hold my hand, aru."

"But what if one of us gets lost, Yao? It's best to hold hands and get lost together, da?" He glanced down at the paper, "Mr. Rome said that the daycare would be after the kindergarten classrooms, so let's go over there."

Ivan walked in the opposite direction, pulling Yao with him. The two walked past the kindergarten gates, and Ivan spotted his older sister, Katyusha playing hopscotch with a few other girls. Ivan waved to her and the pair continued on their way, Yao blushing madly.

"Big brother, big brother!"

A little girl with dirty blonde hair ran up to Ivan once they entered the preschool gate. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around the Russian. She looked up at Yao with a murderous stare.

"H-Hi, Natalia..." Ivan trembled a bit. His hand tightened around Yao's slightly, causing the Chinese boy to blush more.

"I-Ivan, we need to get the papers, aru."

"Of course." Ivan picked Natalia off of him and quickly ran inside of the building.

"Slow down, aru!"

Ivan quickly found the teacher and asked her for the registration papers. The elderly woman nodded and grabbed the papers from her desk. She happily handed Ivan the papers and he shoved them into the binder. He and Yao ran out of the classroom. Ivan wanted to get back to the preschool before Natalia saw him.

When they got outside, suddenly Ivan stopped. He was staring at the little garden on the side of the building. Tall sunflowers towered over the short gate, and he dragged Yao over to them, forgetting about bringing the papers to Mr. Rome.

"Yao, look!" He squealed in excitement as he unlatched the gate. Ivan let go of Yao's hand and marveled at the sunflowers. Yao smiled lightly. Ivan seemed so happy amongst the yellow flowers.

The Chinese boy heard the gate creek behind him, and shuffling on the other side of the flowers. He looked at Ivan with a worried expression, "I-Ivan, we should leave aru. I think there's bad spirits in the garden!"

Ivan only smiled and picked a small sunflower. He walked over to Yao and pulled out the hair tie that held up his long hair. He stuck the small sunflower behind Yao's ear. Yao's cheeks turned red and his eyes widened when Ivan leaned in a little more and kissed his cheek.

"You can't have big brother!" The same girl from earlier jumped out of the flowers and tackled Yao to the ground, holding a plastic knife to his throat.

"Natalia!" Ivan held onto his sister's shoulders, trying to pull his little sister off of Yao, "Please don't hurt Yao Yao!"

"He was going to take big brother Ivan from me!"

"N-No he wasn't!" Ivan said, pulling her off of Yao, who was close to crying now. He trembled and scrambled up, fixing his hair and putting the small sunflower back behind his ear, "Natalia, I promise he wasn't. If you go back to your classroom, I-I… promise to play with you when we go home."

"No. I'm going to go with you back to the preschool so we can play there!"

Ivan took a deep breath. He was at his last resort. Surely he'd regret this later, but…

he wrapped his arms around Natalia, pulling her into a tight hug.

The girl dropped her plastic knife and turned a dark red.

"B-Big… Big brother…"

Ivan let go of her sister and took a few steps towards Yao. He was shaking uncontrollably, "G-Go back to class, N-Natalia." The little girl nodded and stumbled back to her classroom. She was completely in seventh heaven.

"Ivan?" Yao looked at the taller boy with tears in his eyes. He was still a bit scared from Natalia's attack on him. He slipped his hand into Ivan's and gave him a quick, embarrassed kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

**Next is Spamano. My OTP. You can only guess how quickly I'll write that :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**KESESESESESE~ The all AWESOME Prussia is uploading this chapter for Spain!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia**

"Gyaah! Get that... that thing away from me!" Lovino screeched.

"It's only a toy, _Fratello_!" Feliciano sighed, hugging the plush hamster to his chest. It wasn't just any ordinary hamster, though. It was Hamtaro. Caesar thought it'd be a good idea to let the kids continue Hamtaro during their naptime. Seeing that Feliciano loved the show so much, he ordered his younger grandson the stuffed animal on the Internet.

The plushie arrived on their doorstep that morning. But Lovino didn't see it until Feliciano hid it in his backpack and brought it to school to show Kiku and Ludwig.

"_Hola_, Lovi! You're coming over to my house today, remember?"

Lovino whirled around and spotted Antonio, who had just been dropped off. He raced over to his Spanish friend and hid behind his back, "'Tonio! Feli has this evil little hamster with creepy eyes with him!"

"What? No way!" Antonio gasped and ran over to Feliciano, not even bothering to put his backpack in his cubby, "Can I see your hamster, Feli?"

"Antonio!" Feliciano cheered and gave the Spanish boy a big hug, "I missed you!"

"You just saw me yesterday," He giggled, "But can I see hamster? Pleeeeaaaasse?"

Feliciano nodded and held out the plush to Antonio, "Isn't he cute?"

"Aw, it's adorable!" Antonio gushed, "How can you be scared of this, Lovi? It's eyes are just so cute!"

"Shut up, 'Tonio!" Lovino huffed and stomped off to the playground. They could be idiots over the stupid toy without him!

.~.

"Hey, Lovi?" Antonio crawled onto the picnic table and opened his tin lunchbox, "Are you still mad at me for earlier?"

Lovino bit into his pasta and glared at Antonio. He swallowed and shrugged, "I guess not. Just don't mention that creepy hamster to me again, stupid."

Antonio smiled again, "Lovi?"

"What now?"

"Do you still want to come over and play later? I mean, Mamá already said you could come over.."

Lovino thought for a moment. Of course he wanted to go to Antonio's house, "Yeah. I'll come over."

Antonio cheered and took out a little container of cherry tomatoes from his lunch. He offered some to Lovino and the two ate their lunch without any fights.

"'Tonio!" Gilbert and Francis smiled at their friend and came up to him, holding a soccer ball.

"Mr. Rome said could play football today instead of watch Hamtaro if we wanted to!" Francis cheered, "Let's make some teams. Me 'n Gil's team versus you 'n Lovino's team."

Antonio turned to Lovino, "Let's play football, Lovi! You don't have to watch Hamtaro that way."

"I'd rather eat dog shit that watch that show again. I'm in."

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Go!" Mr. Rome dropped the ball and Francis kicked it in the direction of his goal. Antonio and his teammates chased after the French boy. Lars, one of Francis' teammates, received the passed ball and kicked it into their goal. Lovino blocked it though and kicked it in the opposite direction.

Antonio secured the ball and ran down the strip of grass, keeping it in front of him. Gilbert tried to take it from his Spanish friend, and ended up kicking his shin. Antonio gasped and passed the ball to his teammate, Femke. Femke kicked it into their goal, making it past the goalie.

The game continued like this for most of the day, until Mr. Germania came outside and told the players they had to take a nap. Mr. Rome was the one who complained the most. He was having fun playing scorekeeper and making sure the two teams didn't get too rowdy. But after a kiss and some promises of 'after school activities,' Mr. Rome shut up.

"We won!" Antonio cheered and was joined by his teammates.

Gilbert and Francis glared at them, "We'll get them next time, Francis! The awesome people always get revenge!"

.~.

"Antonio! Your mom's here!" Mrs. Greece called into the playroom. Lovino stood up and grabbed his backpack out of his cubby. He followed Antonio out to the front room.

"¡Mamá!" Antonio exclaimed as the woman picked her son up, "_Lovino va a venir a jugar, ¿no?"_

Lovino stood there, rocking on his feet until Caesar came and picked him up. He talked with Antonio's mother and carried him out to the car to get his car seat. Caesar strapped it into Antonio's car and placed Lovino in his seat. Antonio climbed in next to him and clicked his seatbelt on.

"How come you don't have a carseat, 'Tonio?"

"I'm too big for one." Antonio shrugged and watched Mr. Rome and his mom talk a little more. Mr. Rome seemed to just be flirting now.

Lovino huffed at his grandpa, "_Nonno! Voglio lasciare_!"

Caesar laughed and ruffled his grandson's hair, "_Pazienza_, Lovino_. Lascio in un secondo_." Antonio's mother laughed and Caesar smiled at her, "I should probably let you go. I'll pick Lovino up around seven."

The mother nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. She drove out onto the street to the direction of the Fernandez-Carriedo household.

.~.

"We're here!" Antonio exclaimed and helped Lovino get out of his carseat. The Italian boy followed Antonio into his house, "Let's go to my room! You can see my pet turtle!"

Lovino dropped his backpack by the door and ran up the stairs after Antonio. He turned into the first door on the left and opened to a pirate-themed room. Lovino looked around and spotted the glass cage that held a slow moving turtle in it.

Antonio threw his backpack on the bed and slid off the screen cover for the turtle cage. He picked up the reptile and held it out to Lovino, "Hold him, _princesa_!"

Lovino frowned down at the animal, "...What's a _princesa_?"

"Eh? A 'princesa?' I don't know. I just heard my Papá call my sister one, so I thought I should call you it!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and held the turtle close to his chest, "What's his name?"

"Mister Doctor Professor Tomato." Antonio smiled proudly and took the last remaining cherry tomato out of his lunch for his pet.

Lovino glared at his Spanish friend as he fed the turtle the tomato, "Mister Doctor Professor Tomato? Really, 'Tonio?"

"Yes! Isn't it a great name?"

"...That's probably the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"No it's not!" Antonio put his hands on his hips, "What would you name your turtle?"

"..._Pomodoro_." Lovino muttered.

"What was that, Lovi?"

"_Pomodoro_!" He yelled and handed the tomato back to Antonio.

"What's a _Pomodoro_?" Antonio asked, putting Mister Doctor Professor Tomato back in his cage.

"That's none of your business!"

The two of them started to play with Antonio's collection of LEGOS, and then went swimming with his sister when she got home from practice. They tried to climb up a tree, that ended with Antonio falling off of a branch. After dinner, Antonio told his younger friend that he wanted to show him something.

"It's just down this way!" Antonio said cheerfully and held onto Lovino's wrist, dragging him down a path in his huge backyard.

"Where the heck are you taking me, 'Tonio? _Nonnos_' gonna be here soon and I don't have my things together!"

"It's okay, _princesa_! It'll only be a minute!" Antonio pulled him up to a little gate that was lined with vegetable plants. He unlatched the gate and pulled Lovino inside.

"Wow..." Lovino looked around in awe. The garden was full of a variety of vegetables, but tomatoes seemed to dominate. Antonio pulled him to the back of the garden to a big tomato plant. He picked a ripe tomato off and handed it to the Italian.

"Thanks for coming over today, Lovi," Antonio seemed to blush a little bit, rocking on the balls of his feet, "B-But there's something I wanted to ask you..."

"Spit it out," Lovino took a bite of the tomato, "Wow, this is really good!"

"W-Well, you know how some people are together like... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Antonio glanced at Lovino from the corner of his eye. His face was redder than a tomato right now.

"What're you getting at, 'Tonio?"

"Ah... Um, will you be my girlfriend, Lovi?" Antonio shouted. He squeezed Lovino's hand tightly and looked at the Italian straight in the eye.

It was Lovino's turn to blush. He held onto his tomato tightly, almost breaking through the skin, "W-Well, I don't think I would be called your g-girlfriend..."

"Oh... What would I call you, then?"

"Hm..." Lovino took another bite of the tomato, "I dunno."

"Well, could you be my girlfriend?"

Lovino was quiet for a moment. He was never a boyfriend or a girlfriend before. But, he had wanted to feel a little more of a friendship between himself and Antonio, not that he'd ever tell him that, "I-I guess I could be your girlfriend."

Antonio smiled in relief and pulled Lovino into a crushing hug, causing him to drop his tomato.

"H-Hey! You made me drop my tomato!" Lovino whined, "I want another, stupid 'Tonio!"

Antonio pulled away from the hug and picked another tomato for his 'girlfriend.' Lovino snagged it out of his 'boyfriend's' hands and held it against his lips.

"Lovi?"

"What is it now?"

"S-Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend... can I kiss you?"

"K-Kisses are meant for married people, 'Tonio!"

"Mmm..." Antonio thought for a moment, "I guess I'll marry you when we're all growed up then." He leaned forward and gave Lovino a little peck on the lips. Lovino blushed deeply and dropped his tomato once more.

"Lovino! Your grandpa's here!" Antonio's mom called from the back porch. The two boys ran out of the garden and up to the house.

"Spend the night next week?" Antonio whispered in his 'girlfriend's' ear.

Lovino's blushed turned an even darker shade of red

"O-Okay."

**Translations:**

**Fratello=Brother**

**Hola=Hello**

**Lovino va a venir a jugar, ¿no?"=****Lovino****coming to****play,****right?**

**Nonno=Grandpa**

**Voglio lasciare=****I want to leave**

**Lascio in un secondo= ****I leave****in a****second**

**I think that's all…**

**KESESESESE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, another chapter! I swear, writing this fic will be the end of me. Thanks LizzyVanBeethoven for uploading my last chapter for me! My dad changed the password to the computer so I asked my Prussia to upload for me. Thanks, dear! I feel weird thanking you since I'm at your house right now and I'm typing on your computer right now and you were just reading my author's note a moment ago. Ah.. Just go back and talk yaoi with Japan and Russia. LET ME UPDATE GIRL.**

**Oh, I won't take OC requests. I don't know why, but I CANNOT stand Hetalia OC's. I'm sorry, dears!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

"Really?" Gilbert gasped, passing it to Francis.

"Yeah!" Antonio nodded proudly, "Now he's my girlfriend!" He looked over to Lovino, who was sitting on the bench with a puzzle. He gave his 'girlfriend' a little wave, and Lovino blushed and quickly went back to his puzzle, "He's gonna spend the night this weekend."

"Honhonhon~" Francis laughed, "Will you two be making love, Antonio?"

"Eh?" Antonio gave him a confused look, "I don't know what you mean by 'making love,' Francis."

"Well, _mon ami_, it's a beautiful thing you do with your lover in be-"

"The chicks are hatching!" Mr. Rome called through the bullhorn, "The chicks are hatching!"

Gilbert squealed in excitement and abandoned his two friends and the football. He pushed past the crowds of children and ran into the classroom, where the incubator sat. He took a seat directly in front of the incubator and looked up at Mr. Germania excitedly, "Is Awesome Little Bird gonna come out of his egg, Vati?"

Mr. Germania patted Gilbert's head and nodded. The room was quickly filled with little kids, trying to get as close as they possibly could to the eggs.

"Ew!" Yong Soo said when the first chick hatched, completely wet and gooey.

"It's all wet!"

"It doesn't look like a chick!"

"It just has to dry off." Mr. Germania told the children as he leaned on Mr. Rome.

The one on the other end hatched, and got the same reaction as the other chick; the children were grossed out, except for Gilbert. He watched the egg in the center with anticipation.

He remembered bugging his Vati when the three eggs were first brought to the classroom to write 'Awesome Little Bird' all over the one in the middle. It was his favorite egg! He watched it every day, taking to it, and imagining the chick playing football with him and his friends. Gilbert and Awesome Little Bird would be the greatest friends ever!

"How come that one's not hatching, aru?" Yao pointed to Awesome Little bird.

"He just needs a little time!" Gilbert glared at his Chinese classmate, "Come on, Awesome Little Bird! You can do it! Come out so we can play and be awesome together!"

They waited...

and waited.

Nothing.

Mr. Germania looked up at Mr. Rome with a worried expression. Mr. Rome nodded, "H-Hey let's go outside and play hide-and-seek! I'll count!"

Mr. Rome's offer made all the children forget about the eggs. They hurried outside, except for Gilbert. He stayed right in front of the incubator and watched with anticipation. Mr. Germania sighed and sat down next to Gilbert, "Why don't you go outside and play with your friends, _Schätzchen_?"

Gilbert shook his head no, "I've gotta wait for Awesome Little Bird, Vati. What if he hatches and I'm not here? Then we can't be best friends!"

"Gilbert..." Mr. Germania sighed, "I don't think Awesome Little Bird is going to hatch."

"You don't know that, Vati! I-It's probably really warm in his egg! That's why he isn't coming out! He likes it in there!"

"...I don't think so, _Kleine_. Awesome Little Bird... well, he died."

"No he didn't!" Gilbert stood up, eyes filling with tears, "Don't say bad things like that Vati! What if he hears you? I-If Awesome Little B-Bird hears you, he'll hate you!"

"It's the truth Gil," Mr. Germania stood up, placing his hand on his son's head, "Awesome Little Bird died in his egg."

"Shut up!" Gilbert's tears streamed down his face as he hit his father's stomach, "H-He's not dead, Vati! He's not!"

Mr. Germania kneeled down and gave his son a little hug. Gilbert pushed him away and took a few steps back.

"V-Vati, I hate you!" He cried and ran into the preschool bathroom, locking the door. Gilbert slid down against the door and pulled his knees into his chest. He didn't hate his Vati. He was just angry about his chick.

"Gil..." Mr. Germania came to the door a few moments later with the keys. He unlocked the bathroom door and looked down at his son, who was curled up on the ground, eyes puffy and red from crying.

"V-Vati." Gilbert wiped his eyes and nuzzled his face into his father's nape when he was picked up, "I-I'm sorry I said I hate you... I don't hate you, Vati."

"I know, _Kartoffel_. It's okay." Mr. Germania said softly, carrying Gilbert out of the bathroom and into the office shared amongst the teachers. He reached into the small fridge and pulled out a small sippy cup. He handed it to Gilbert, who grabbed onto the handle and shoved it in his mouth.

Gilbert clung to his father for the rest of the day. Whenever Mr. Germania let go of his son, Gilbert would cry and cry over Awesome Little Bird until Aldrick picked him back up and carried him around for the rest of the day.

.~.

"Gilbert, come on. Time for bed..." Aldrick yawned and carried Gilbert up the stairs. Ludwig was already up in their room, putting his pajamas on.

"Vati..." Gilbert whined, "I want Awesome Little Bird."

"I know," Aldrick sighed and opened the door to Gilbert and Ludwig's room. Ludwig was going through the stack of books in the corner, trying to find something for Aldrick to read them, "Maybe you'll have your own chick one day."

Gilbert sighed and pulled himself under his covers. Ludwig picked out a book and handed it to Aldrick, "Vati. Read this one."

Aldrick shook his head no, "Not tonight, _Kleine_. I have a special story." He picked Ludwig up into his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth, beginning his story.

"Gilbert and Ludwig are the young children of a poor woodcutter. When a great famine settles over the land, the woodcutter's second, abusive wife concocts a plan to take the children into the woods and leave them there to fend for themselves, so that she and her husband, with two fewer mouths to feed, might not starve. The woodcutter opposes the plan but finally, and reluctantly, submits to his wife's scheme. They are unaware that in the children's bedroom, Gilbert and Ludwig have overheard them. After the parents have gone to bed, Gilbert sneaks out of the house and gathers as many white pebbles as he can, then returns to his room, reassuring Ludwig that God will not forsake them."

Gilbert turned to his father and his brother, tuning into the story.

"The next day, the family walk deep into the woods and Gilbert lays a trail of white pebbles. After their parents abandon them, the children wait for the moon to rise and illuminate the pebbles. They return home safely, much to their stepmother's horror. Once again provisions become scarce and the stepmother angrily orders her husband to take the children further into the woods and leave them there to die. Gilbert and Ludwig attempt to gather more pebbles, but find the doors locked and find it impossible to escape.

The following morning, the family treks into the woods. Gilbert takes a slice of bread and leaves a trail of bread crumbs for them to follow home. However, after they are once again abandoned, they find that the birds have eaten the crumbs and they are lost in the woods. After days of wandering, they follow a beautiful white bird to a clearing in the woods, and discover a cottage built of gingerbread and cakes with window panes of clear sugar. Hungry and tired, the children begin to eat the rooftop of the candy house, when the door opens and a "very old woman" emerges and lures the children inside, with the promise of soft beds and delicious food. Their hostess is a "wicked witch" who waylays children to cook and eat them.

The next morning, the witch locks Gilbert in an iron cage in the garden and forces Ludwig into becoming a slave. The witch feeds Gilbert regularly to fatten him up, but Gilbert cleverly offers a bone he found in the cage and the witch feels it, thinking it to be his finger. Due to her blindness, she is fooled into thinking Gilbert is still too thin to eat. After weeks of this, the witch grows impatient and decides to eat Gilbert, "be he fat or lean."

She prepares the oven for Gilbert, but decides she is hungry enough to eat Ludwig, too. She coaxes Ludwig to the open oven and prods her to lean over in front of it to see if the fire is hot enough. Ludwig, sensing the witch's intent, pretends she does not understand what she means. Infuriated, the witch demonstrates, and Ludwig instantly shoves the witch into the oven, slams and bolts the door shut, leaving "The ungodly witch to be burned to ashes", the witch screaming in pain until she dies. Ludwig frees Gilbert from the cage and the pair discover a vast treasure and precious stones. Putting the jewels into their clothing, the children set off for home. A swan ferries them across an expanse of water and at home they find only their father; his wife has died from unknown cause. The father has spent all his days lamenting the loss of his children, and is delighted to see them safe and sound. With the witch's wealth, they all live happily ever after."

Aldrick looked down at Gilbert, who was contently asleep in his blankets. Ludwig snuggled himself against his father's chest. Aldrick smiled and laid Ludwig down beside his older brother, kissing them both on the forehead, "Good night, _meine kostbare Schätze_."

.~.

"Bruder! West! West!" Gilbert shook Ludwig, "Bruder, wake up! Look at how awesome this is!"

Ludwig slowly woke up, glaring at his brother, "What is it?" He sighed.

"The bird! There's a bird on the dresser!"

Surely enough, a white bird cage rested on Gilbert's dresser. Inside, a yellow canary sat on a perch.

"He's so awesome!" Gilbert cheered and raced downstairs, "Vati! Vati! There's an awesome little bird in my room!"

"Really?" Aldrick smiled to himself as he poured his coffee. After his sons fell asleep the night before, the German man drove out to the pet store and bought Gilbert the yellow bird. It tore his heart apart to see Gilbert so sad, so Aldrick took it into his own hands to make the boy happy once more, "I'll be up there in a moment. Go get ready for preschool."

Gilbert giggled and raced up the stairs. He then stopped. He wouldn't be able to play with his bird if he went to school! An idea formed in the German boy's mind. He just needed to make room in his backpack.

.~.

"Are you going to show us or not, _mon ami_?" Francis sighed.

"Ah... I want to go play blocks with Lovi." Antonio whined.

"Just be patient, guys!" Gilbert sat on the grass and unzipped his backpack, "This is Gilbird!"

The little yellow bird flew out of Gilbert's backpack. He flew around Gilbert's head and then started to fly away.

"A-Ah! Gilbird! Come back!" Gilbert called, watching his pet fly into the distance.

"...I'm sorry, Gilbo," Antonio patted his shoulder, "You'll get another bir-"

"Gilbird!" Gilbert cheered as the canary flew back down to him. The little bird landed on his head, not seeming to want to go anywhere else.

"...Want to play football?" Francis asked.

Gilbert smiled, looking up at Gilbird, "You're on."

**Next up is Mr. Feliks. AKA: Poland! THE POLISH RULE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I BACK BITCHES. And I'm sorry to say this isn't the Poland chapter, for those of you who were looking forward to it. I'm really sorry. I just think that for making all of you wait so long, the next chapter shouldn't be anything less than perfect, yes? So, instead of Poland, have a nice USUK chapter.**

**Oh, and it would REEAAALLY help me out if you guys followed my Tumblr. I'm on it ALL THE TIME, so when I'm slacking, send me a message telling me to get my butt in gear. I'll also be posting when I update, snippets of upcoming chapters, fanart, and those sorts of things. Here's the link if you guys want it noelledotpot . tumblr . com (remove the spaces, guys!)**

**Oh! You guys can also help me and give me suggestions for pairing chapters and stuff too! I already posted this on Pirate's Lullaby, and next it will be on Behind His Eyes on my next update. Now, onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

"I'll pick you up later, okay Arthur?" Arthur's mother bent down and kissed her son's forehead.

"Yeah." Arthur nodded and watched his mother walk away. Once he saw her car pull out of the parking lot through the window, a wide smile formed on his lips. Quickly, the British boy unzipped his backpack, "It's okay, Minty! She's gone!"

Arthur reached into the bag and pulled out the plush winged green rabbit. He hugged his cherished toy tightly against his chest. He'd done it! Arthur managed to bring Minty to school! The boy zipped his backpack up and hung it up on his hook on the wall labeled 'ARTHUR KIRKLAND.'

Arthur made his way into the playroom and grabbed two of the fairy dolls. He sat them down on the carpet and put Minty in front of them, "Elizabeth, Mary, this is Minty. Be nice to him and maybe he'll let you ride on him!"

"Artie!" Alfred burst into the playroom, his backpack still on, "Dude, you'll never ever ever guess where my daddy took me and Mattie last night! Do you wanna know? Do ya? Do ya?"

Arthur sighed and picked Minty up into his arms, "I'm waiting with bated breath."

"Bated breath? What's that? Did you brush your teeth this morning? Cause if you didn't, that's really icky and all your teeth are gonna fall out and you can't eat cookies and candy and Popsicles anymore!"

"I brushed my teeth, you git! It's just something called an 'spression' or something like that! My mummy said it the other day."

"Oh... But, anyways," Alfred pulled his shirt out to show his friend the logo on it, "Look! Look what it says!"

Arthur stood up and gave the letters a nice long stare, trying to identify them. After a bit, he finally gave up, "I don't know," He shrugged, "What does it say?"

"I don't know either! That's why I'm asking you."

Alfred's brother strolled into the room and sat beside the fairy dolls. Matthew pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a shirt similar to Alfred's, just a different color, "It was a concert, Alfie. Daddy said it was a country singer."

Alfred let out an obnoxiously loud laugh, "That's where we went, Artie! A country concert!" The blonde's attention was drawn to the rabbit in Arthur's arms, "What's that? Is he a new toy?"

Arthur's face scrunched up and he turned away from Alfred a bit, "Minty's not a toy! He's my best friend ever! I brought him from my house."

Alfred put his hands on his hips, "He's not your best friend. I am!"

Arthur shook his head no, "Minty's my best friend in the whole wide world! When I had to go to the doctors, Minty came with me and I held him so I wasn't scared anymore!"

"You spent the night at my house! And we went swimming in my pool!"

"Minty plays tea party with me!"

"I do too!" Alfred argued. A small group of kids started to focus less on their toys and games and more on the bickering friends.

"When? Whenever I want to play it, you laugh at me and we end up playing superhero outside! Plus, you don't even let me be the hero! I'm always the bloody sidekick!"

"Because superhero is FUN!" Alfred stomped his foot, "Minty can play superhero too! And remember when we became BEST friends? I told you I was the hero and you were my sidekick!"

Teachers finally intervened. Miss Egypt picked up the pouting Alfred and carried him out of the playroom. Mr. Germania did the same for Arthur. They were carried into different rooms where the teachers asked them what happened.

"Alfred, why were you yelling at Arthur?" Miss Egypt set Alfred down and bent down to his eye level.

"Arthur's saying we're not best friends anymore!" He whined and crossed his arms.

"Why's he saying that?"

"Because he has that stupid green bunny with him! Arthur said Minty's his best friend!"

Miss Egypt stifled a small laugh, "...This is about being jealous of a stuffed bunny, Alfred?"

Alfred stomped his foot, "I'm not jealous!"

o0o

"Did you know you can have more than one best friend, Arthur?" Mr. Germania comforted the child, placing one hand on his shoulder, "Minty doesn't have to be your only best friend."

"R-Really?" Arthur clutched Minty tightly. He was nervous. He thought that he was going to get in trouble for yelling, and then Mr. Germania would call his mother.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Alfred can be your best friend too."

"W-Well..." Arthur looked down at his feet for a moment and then back up at the teacher, "Alfred's one of my best friends I guess, but I just wanna play with Minty today!"

The two boys were soon reunited, after an apology from Alfred to Arthur. Arthur went into the corner of the playroom and set up the plastic tea set with Minty and the fairy dolls. It wasn't long until Alfred sat down next to him.

"Let's go play superhero outside, Artie."

Arthur shook his head and 'sipped' his tea, "I can't. Me and Minty and Elizabeth and Mary are having a tea party."

Alfred groaned, "Minty can play with us too, then! He'll be our super pet that shoots lasers out of his eyes at bad guys!"

Arthur shook his head, "M-Minty doesn't do that."

"Eh? What's his superpower then?"

"Minty doesn't have superpowers. He just flies around and talks to me."

Alfred pulled his knees against his chest, "Minty's boring."

"No he's not!" Arthur slammed his plastic cup down, "Be nice to him or I'm gonna tell on you and my mummy won't let you talk on the phone to me when you call!"

"Fine!" Alfred jumped up and stomped outside. It wasn't a good day to play superhero anyways! He'd much rather play on the swings with Toris and Feliks anyways!

o0o

"Like... What's wrong with you, Alfie?" Feliks asked as Toris pushed him higher on the swing.

"Arthur! He wants to have stupid tea parties with his stupid fairies and his stupid Minty bunny than play superhero with me! I hate Minty! I wish Artie never brought him to school!" Alfred complained as he twisted the chains on his swing.

"Go higher, Liet!" Feliks giggled and turned his head to Alfred, "Maybe you should like... hide Arthur's rabbit from him. Then he'll have to play with you!"

Alfred mulled it over for a moment and a huge smile spread across his face. He jumped off of his swing and laughed, "Good idea! Thanks, Feliks!" The American boy raced across the grass and into the preschool building.

"Feliks..." Toris sighed, "Arthur's gonna cry."

"Oh, like... relax Liet," Feliks threw his head back, "It'll be fine. Arthur and Alfred just have a sickness called 'shexual tenshun.'"

"Shexual tenshun? What's that? Am I gonna catch it?"

The Pole shrugged, "I dunno. I like... saw it in my older sister's magazine."

o0o

"Minty? Minty, WHERE ARE YOU?" Arthur was frantically tearing the playroom apart. He put Minty in his cubby during Circle Time and when he got back, his green bunny was gone!

Now, poor Arthur had blocks dumped out of the buckets, stuffed animals strewn across the room, finger paints knocked off the shelves and dripping onto the carpet, and plastic figures in places where kids were sure to step on them. In the midst of it all, he still couldn't find his precious Minty.

Losing hope, Arthur curled into a little ball on the carpet and wept quietly.

"What's wrong, Artie? It's a mess in here!" Alfred bent down beside Arthur and put his hand on his shoulder.

"A-Alfred..." Arthur sniffled and threw himself at Alfred, clutching him tightly, "I lost Minty! I-I put him in my cubby for Circle Time and when I came back he was g-gone!"

"Hey, you two need to be outsi—" Mr. Rome stopped mid-sentence as he saw the mess that was the playroom. He dropped his stack of papers and grabbed onto the boys and pulled them out of the room. Now Arthur wasn't the only one crying, but Alfred was on the verge of tears as well.

"I'm not even going to explain. Both of you. Time outs. Now." Mr. Rome gestured sternly to the classroom. The boys slowly marched their way into the classroom when Arthur turned around.

"Alfred didn't make a mess! I was trying to find Minty and I got into everything!" Arthur wiped his eyes, his voice shaking as he spoke.

Alfred took his glasses off and wiped his forming tears. Arthur was going to save him!

"..Is this true, Alfred?" Mr. Rome asked, his voice still scary and stern.

Alfred quickly nodded, "Y-Yes sir!"

"Fine then. Arthur, you go on time out. Alfred, you'd better get outside before you're on time out too."

Alfred gave Arthur a thankful smile as he walked outside. Arthur was still crying and sniffling about Minty, and being in trouble. Alfred sat down on the bench outside and watched his classmates play. Even after stealing Minty and putting him in his backpack, Alfred still wasn't playing with Arthur! Plus he made Arthur cry...

"So?" Feliks approached Alfred, his hands on his hips, "How'd it go?"

Alfred shook his head, "Arthur cried."

"Like... of course he did! You took Minty!"

"I didn't like that. I made Artie cry." Alfred jumped off the bench.

"Where are you going?" Feline asked, "Arthur's gonna play with you when he's off of time out!"

"I don't want to see Arthur cry never ever again." Alfred whispered as he snuck back inside and pulled Minty out of his backpack, "And I don't ever want to make him cry again. And I promise to beat up anyone who makes him cry!"

o0o

"A-Artie?" Alfred stuck his head into the classroom. Arthur was sitting all alone in the corner, his back facing Alfred. Slowly, he turned his head, his eyes red and wet from crying.

"St-Stupid git. You're going to get in trouble. You should go ou-outside."

Alfred stepped inside, his hands hiding Minty behind his back, "I wanted to say sorry... and that you shouldn't cry anymore because... well... I don't like it at all. I hate it! I hate it more than I hate Minty!"

"...Why're you saying sorry, Alfred?" Arthur sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Alfred sighed and pulled Minty out from behind his back, "I-I took Minty because I wanted to play with you... I'm really sorry Artie! I just wanted us to play together like we always did and, and then you started to cry and it made me really sad, so please take Minty back and don't be mad at me!"

Arthur stood up and snatched the rabbit from Alfred's hands, "Minty!" He squealed and squeezed the plushie tightly, "Oh, you're okay! I was so worried!"

Alfred smiled a tiny bit. He didn't interfere. He just let Arthur and Minty have their little moment. Suddenly, Alfred felt a pair of arms around his waist. Arthur was hugging him! Next, a pair of warm lips on his cheek. A-Arthur was kissing his cheek!

"Th-That's just a thank you!" Arthur blushed deeply. Next, there was a punch to Alfred's gut.

"Ow!" He squealed, "Arrrrrtieeee!"

"And that was for stealing Minty!"

~Junior Year of High School. Friday Night.~

Arthur closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the taller blonde's collarbone. Gentle kisses showered his golden blonde hair that made Arthur blush a deep shade of cherry red. He felt movement as Alfred reached over to the nightstand and turned off the table lamp.

"Goodnight, Artie." Alfred whispered and draped his arm around Arthur's thin waist and pulled him closer.

"Goodnight, you bloody git." Arthur whispered back and felt the rumble inside of Alfred as he gently laughed.

Arthur waited until he was sure Alfred was asleep and reached under one of his pillows. Underneath was a faded green winged rabbit, patched and a missing button eye from long, long years of being loved by a blonde child. Arthur thought that if Alfred ever discovered that he still owned his cherished toy, Alfred would surely steal it and burn it. He knew how the American hated his bunny.

Smiling at thoughts of fond memories, Arthur kissed the green rabbit's head and drifted off into sleep.

"Goodnight Minty."

**Did you like it? I added the high school part in for my own enjoyment. This song… it's just like… USUK to me. DON'T ASK WHY. JUST ACCEPT THAT IT'S A CUTE LOVE SONG. /watch?v=zqGxKFZ4uSk**


End file.
